Most vehicles are serviced at least once during their useful life. In many instances, a vehicle is serviced at a repair shop by a professional mechanic (e.g., a repair technician). The repair shop may be referred to by various names such as a service shop, a vehicle shop, or more simply a shop.
The technician at a repair shop may use any of a variety of hand tools to service (e.g., repair) a mechanical component on a vehicle. The technician may also use an electronic diagnostic device to service (e.g., diagnose) an electrical component on a vehicle. The technician may use another shop resource or equipment at the repair shop to service a vehicle. In some instances, the technician demand for tools, equipment or shop resources may be greater than the available supply of the tools, equipment or shop resources at the shop where the technicians needing the tools, equipment or shop resources are located.
Typically, a vehicle owner or a vehicle user places a telephone call to make a vehicle service appointment at a repair shop. In the past, a service advisor or service manager would list a vehicle service appointment on a paper schedule located at the repair shop. More recently, the service advisor or service manager might add the vehicle service appointment into a scheduler application operating on a local computing device based on information gathered from the telephone call with the vehicle owner or vehicle user. Under these typical circumstances, the schedule application is not updated based on data indicative of a vehicle condition of a vehicle reported by the vehicle.